White Dog
by ProRed
Summary: Kagome Higurashi head of the noble Higurashi family has formed a contract with a demon for the price of her soul.Will she get her wish of revenge or will she fall further into the darkness from which she can never return from.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Butler**

**White Dog chapter 1**

Someone...someone... anyone save us! I pleaded as blood spread across the floor.

"Tsk another failure" grunted the cloaked figure "bring me the next cage we haven't got all night"

No no no no please not US! Our hands clutched each other's in a fierce grip as we were lift onto the stage.

"Which one should we pick next ladies and gentleman" the cloaked figure announced "the young boy...or the young girl?"Pick the girl!" shouted a masked man "No pick the boy!"shouted another"yes the boy! boy!boy!"shouted the masked audience "So boy it is" the figure announced.

We clung onto each other as tight as we could as the figures opened the cage and started to prise us couldn't keep quiet anymore."Noooo!save us anyone please save Us"I screamed as tears raced from my eyes"nooo sister!sister noooo! sister save me!"my brother cried as we came apart and my brother was placed on the alter.

The prayers and chants began to echo in the room as the tempo increased,all I could do was sit and stare as my brother struggled to get free as the cloaked figure circled him. "Please!save-"my mind stopped as the figure brought down the knife on my I could see,hear was my brother's pained screams as the knife came down again and again until he suddenly stopped. I clutched the bars with white knuckles as fresh tears poured out of my eyes,my brother was gone everyone and everything I loved was gone.

"O my god what the hell is that?!"yelled a mask figure as a pair of red eyes appear in the corner of room,fear gripped in place as the cloak figures cheered and celebrated at the arrival of the demonic demonic eyes slowly scanned the room looking at each individual as if searching for something "I want beauty!" yelled a masked woman "I want wealth and strength" yell demonic eyes ignored their requests as it looked towards my brother with hunger.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!"I screamed as the eyes finally turned towards me,I froze as the eyes looked deep into felt like hours as well we stared at each other until it's unholy presence consumed me and went through everything that was me until it finally found what is was looking for. My soul.

"You have given a big sacrifice"the demon stated arrogantly "now it's your choice whether to make contract with a demon and have your wishes granted or not" what is he talking about contracts?wishes?! I have nothing everything is lost!."The price to cross the river has already been paid" the demon answered while licking his lips. I looked to my brothers body feeling passed the grief and on to the inferno of rage of what they had done,how could they do this to him,to us! Have they no SHAME!GUILT!?.

My hands tightened with hatred around the iron bars "I...I..I want..Power" I answered between clenched teeth "oyi!someone shut her up! yelled one of the masked figures"I want the power to take revenge on the ones that did THIS TO US!".I looked into eyes demons and said the words that would change me forever.

"DEMON! I WILL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"

"So your abandoning the light for the path to hell...Fine" the demon grinned."Well then lets mark our bodies with the contract seal,the more visible place where your seal is the stronger the power." He said as he moved closer revealing more of his monstrous form "so where do you want-""Anywhere is fine" I replied I wanted to get out of here and rid of all these people,no VERMIN that called themselves human."I want a power stronger then anyone else's!" I yelled as the monstrous paw shifted into a white clawed hand and clasped my tear stained cheek through the bars.

"You're quite greedy despite your small body" the demon stated as he ran his thumb underneath my right eye "shall I put the seal on that big eye of yours filled with...despair" as he finished his speech my right eye began to I could feel was a fire consuming pain that was never ending as he clasped my face in a tight grip"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"I screamed as the pain intensified and clutched his hand digging my nails the flesh,he showed no sign of pain as his hand bleed from my nails digging into his skin.

It was then I noticed throughout the pain that a bright light was flaring from the hand I had gripped as well as the side of my face that he held and as it flared a pattern began to take shape of a blue crescent moon with ancient symbols and writing circled around the pattern finished the pained died on my eye and my senses returned as I noted blood running down were the demon had touched. I was relieved to find that my eye was fine as I noticed all the cloaked and masked spectators crowed together on the opposite side of room shaking in fear.

"What is your name?" He asked as I stood still holding his clawed hand in mine "My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi the one who will inherit the house of countess Higurashi""hmm I see that'll be fine" he mused in a deep tone"then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an lady" he announced as clawed paws and white fur turned in hands and legs,dressed in a suit of deep black.

"Very well then,give me any order...my little lady"the handsome stranger purred as he kneeled and kissed my hand,long silver locks following as they caressed both my hand and his angelic but cold face.I looked away from his now golden eyes to the whimpering crowed in the corner "My first order as your mistress is to revenge on what has been done to me" I answered in a calm collected stranger rise with a sinister fanged grin "yesss my lady" he replied as he turned his now blood red eyes to the screaming,panicking crowed.

All I can remember after that is a sea of bodies and blood as well as the sound of screams and lost prayers and pleas as a demonic howl filled the room and the darkness that I hated claimed me once more.

**Authors note: Well for a first fanfic I think I did well.I love black butler and wanted to do a inuyasha version of one so I hope you guys like it :3**

**behind the scenes of the first chapter**

**kagome: Erm excuse me I think you have me down as the wrong character?**

**me: no no you have the right character**

**kagome: but ciels a boy?!**

**me: your being my female ciel**

**kagome: but?!**

**me:NO you are being my female ciel end of story!**

**inuyasha:so does that mean I'm Sebastian sweet! **

**me: NO no no no YOU are not being Sebastian.**

**inuyasha:WHAT?! Why?! I'm the only powerful one here to play the role!**

**door opens **

**enters sesshomaru**

**Me: cough not anymore cough**

**inuyasha:WHAT YOU can't be SERIOUS him there's no way he would-**

**me:sesshomaru if you play Sebastian I will let beat up inuyasha as much as you like plus Sebastian is one of the main star roles.**

**sesshomaru: mortal you have piqued this sesshomarus interest I will accept your offer of the role.**

**inuyasha: say WHAT?! Nonononono I will not be in this fanfic if he's-HEy wait a minute if he's Sebastian who am I?!**

**me:you will have to wait and see for the next chapters a head :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Butler**

**White Dog chapter 2**

_Disgusting...Weak... Pathetic...humans are so easy to succumb desires_ thought the demon as it glanced at the last two humans standing.

"Please!spare me!I..I can give you money or wome-"the human was cut off as a green poisoned whip sliced him in half as body fell with a clump. The demon turned to the last whimpering human "and what do you have to offer me weak mortal?"the demon mocked "Wait!please!I..I can give you my soul instead so please!let me live!". The demon grinned as he grabbed the human by the throat" I don't need a soul as vile as yours"he stated in a sinister tone as poisonous green acid leaked from his claws,eating away at the humans throat."GUHH..AHHH..GRRRAAHH!"the human choked as he failed to breath as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

As soon as the human stopped struggling the demon dropped him to floor and turned to his new contractor who he noted was still unconscious after the ordeal. He picked the child up and estimated her age around eight to ten years old as her body was fragile and weak. Probably from lack of nourishment he thought as he could feel her ribs and bones through the rags she wore. He also noticed that scratches,cuts and bruises were littered on the girl's dirty skin "I will have to take extra care of this one"he signed when suddenly a pair of mismatched coloured eyes opened and gazed up at him. "Is it over?"Kagome asked in small voice."Yes they are all gone" "good" she said in a dark tone despite the fact that inside all she wanted to do was go home and sleep in her mothers bed with her mother and brother beside her,in their peaceful that was no more.

"Burn it" "pardon?"the demon asked interested."I said burn it,this place has insulted me and the Higurashi name I can no longer stand to look at such an abominable place",there was no use dreaming of the past she knew that the minute Souta stopped breathing,she knew nothing could bring him or her mother back,she knew they were never coming back. She had to move forward to fight and be strong,not for her families sake but for hers, **she** was head of the house now,**she** was in charge."Or do you always question your mistresses orders" she remarked. The demon smirked "no your orders are absolute my lady" he answered in what appeared to be a honest tone but his face remained impassive to his true thoughts.

Kagome turned her head towards the doors as the demon moved forwards with her nestled in his arms away from the once living hell as the torch flames on the walls suddenly increased in size,creating an inferno of flames burning everything to ash.

Once a safe distance away but yet could still seen the duo watched as the building disintegrated bit by bit. Kagome tugged the demons shoulder silently asking to be put down, the demon nodded and put her down on shaky but stubborn legs stepping away to gain her she composure. Kagome removed the hidden chain around her neck and took off the ring holding on it,and gazed at the almost glowing pink jewel engraved on it._ At least the ring of four souls was safe_.It was tradition in her house for the head of family to wear it as her mother did when her father was suppose to be the next head of the family as he was the only male despite Kagome being the eldest but passed the chain to Kagome when being separated,knowing his fate.

Kagome clutched the ring in her hand "my aunt had warned us that someone was trying to obliterate the Higurashi household" she stated nonchalantly."My mother believed we were safe as she had taken measures to be ahead of the enemy...but she was wrong" she turned facing the demon "my aunt has a saying that to live is to die. To die is to is to live. Impure. Impure is pure. Good is evil. Evil is Good."She uttered as the demon smirked. "Something amuse you?""no no I just never realised someone could be so morbid about life" the demon amused as Kagome raised one eye brow "says the demon that eats humans" "only their souls" he said with red eyes. Kagome grinned "well you'll have take extra care of me in order to get mine. Which reminds me if you and I are to work together I ask that you follow three requests of mine,sound fair". "And what requests are those my little lady "the demon mocked in a impassive voice."The first is that you are to protect me and never betray me until I have obtained my revenge is that understood?"the demon nodded _what game didn't have rules the demon thought but I have plenty of time to kill._"The second is that you obey my orders unconditionally and lastly you must **never** lie,if you break any of these requests the contract is void and we both lose what we desire the most" "now we can't have that can we.. after all I certainly wish to make a meal out of you". Kagome frowned when the image of her on a platter with apple in her mouth appeared in her mind "well then mistress let us go back to the mansion".

"Erm yes the mansion is ermm" looking around Kagome noticed she didn't have a clue where she was "you don't where it is do you"he signed _I ended up serving a girl that was kept in cotton wool _he thought as Kagome mutter directions to random locations."Ooh wait I have a relative in the royal hospital can we head there first?" The demon nodded and started walking in the direction of the location."Wait demon" Kagome jogged keeping up with him "what's your name?""whatever my mistress wishes" "hmm then your name will be...BUYO!".

Kagome fell backwards as the demon stop dead in front of her "can you repeat that?"the demon said in a calm icy tone "Buyo why something wrong with it?"."Your naming me after a two winged insect that resembles a mosquito" "what really?! I was just naming you after what my cat was called " the demon clutched his fists."Plus technically you are living off me as-"Kagome stopped as a pair of red angry eyes glared down at her "mistress please stop talking nonsense or I will use drastic measures to make sure you stay quiet for the rest the journey or your life...do I make myself clear?".Kagome nodded wide eyed as they continued walking in awkward silence.

After ten minutes of the journey the demon signed "at least come up with a suitable name for me thats better then Gnat" Kagome frowned in thought as she went through a list of names for her Tom?no James?no Wilfred?no Pluto?no Steve?no grr this is so hard! maybe I should call him fluffy-no wait he will definitly kill me but the last name sound ok..ish. Let me think S..S..SE..SEBY? No doesn't sound right owait! I know now! "Sesshy!" the demon glared "I..I mean Sesshomaru!" "Sesshomaru?" The demon asked testing the name."Killing perfection" the demon smirked "it will do for now" he said as the duo continued their journey all the while a spider crawled itself out of the flaming building following silently behind.

**Authors notes: chapter 2 finally done yeahie me! And I would like to apologise for the amount of mistakes there were in chapter 1 as the edit messed up my grammar and deleted some words for some the good news is that it has been edited and is now readable..I hope you like the new chapter and tell me what you think:3**

**behind the scenes**

**kagome:erm why am I 10?**

**Me:because you are :)**

**kagome:but I don't want to be 10! I'm 16! **

**Me: your only being 10 for a few chapters so stop whining you have Sesshomaru as a butler! I'm pretty sure lots of people would kill for that! So be grateful!**

**kagome:yeeeah about that security had to take sesshomaru away**

**me:WHat?! Why?!**

**kagome:he threaten to kill and poison all of us to death because you made me call him fluffy!**

**me:but he is fluffy :3**

**inuyasha burst through the door **

**inuyasha:quick everyone run! sesshomarus gone mental! And why the hell I am still not in this chapter!**

**Sesshomaru smashes through door roaring his his head off**

**me:(hiding under desk)well will have to wait and see if your in the next will see you then :3**


End file.
